Hermanos Haruno
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasuke regresó con la intención de hacer a Sakura suya, pero existe un obstáculo. Su molesto hermano gemelo no pretende permitir que él se acerque a su hermanita. [Final]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con una nueva historia que traía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, gracias a unos maravillosos arts donde Sakura tiene un hermano gemelo y me dije ¿Por qué no? Y aquí estamos. El fic tendrá un máximo de cinco capítulos, no más de allí.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Hermanos Haruno.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Desde antes de formar parte del equipo siete, Sakura siempre tuvo un sueño o más bien, una meta impuesta que lucharía por cumplir. Ganarse el respeto, admiración y el amor de cierto Uchiha cabeza dura.

Con los años, a punta de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Ella creció y se convirtió en una de las Kunoichis más reconocidas del mundo Shinobi, ganándose junto a su equipo, la etiqueta de los nuevos Sannin. Pero aún tenía que superar barreras y esa barrera seguía siendo Sasuke.

Por otra parte, agregándole un peso extra a sus objetivos, estaba su hermano gemelo, Sakumo. El pelirrosa puede ser su otra mitad, su complemento, el único capaz de entenderla a niveles insospechados por los seres humanos. Pero, cuando se trataba de sus intereses amorosos, su hermano solía ser un tanto paranoico, celoso, posesivo. Y es que según él, ningún ser que se considere hombre por lo que guinda entre sus piernas, es digno de su florecita. Eso por supuesto, trajo ciertos choques entre él y el Uchiha cuando éste aún estaba en la aldea. Sasuke no podría tener ese tipo de sentimientos por la chica de cabellos rosados, pero definitivamente no iba a dejarse joder por alguien inferior a él como lo era el gemelo de su compañera de equipo.

Él no era mundialmente reconocido como un héroe, como su hermana y su equipo. Pero él también se había convertido en alguien digno de admirar, no al nivel de la chica, pero algo era algo.

Luego de la guerra, tardaron un poco para que todo volviera a su lugar y gozar la paz que merecían. El nuevo Hokage había resultado ser el maestro del equipo de su hermana. Naruto logró traer a Sasuke de regreso a casa y lo hizo ver la luz a través de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, su hermana no podía estar más feliz. Pero ahora existía la incógnita... ¿Qué pasaría con el Uchiha y la Haruno a partir de ahora? Pero él obtuvo la respuesta cuando unos meses después, el Uchiha volvió a partir de la aldea. Desde la distancia la vio a ella despedirse de él, se golpeó la frente con la mano cuando la vio pedirle que la llevará con él, _su hermana no tenía remedio_... Claramente Sasuke no la quería cerca o eso pensaba.

Vio casi con incredulidad como Sasuke le daba un ligero toque en la frente y con una sonrisa sincera le hacía la promesa de verse pronto y le agradeció por ser la única persona que podría sacarlo de su soledad... _Algún día._

Dos años han pasado desde entonces, ha notado como cada día que pasa, su hermana espera con ansias el regreso del Uchiha. Ve como ella desea la vida que están teniendo sus amigos, bodas, compromisos, noviazgos... Y ella... Nada de eso. Él tampoco puede decir mucho al respecto, pero la gran diferencia entre ambos, es que ella ama a ese bastardo con todo su corazón, él no tiene a nadie.

— Sería bueno que dejaras de esperarlo— Espetó duramente cuando entró a la oficina de ella y la vio soltar un suspiro con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

— Cállate— Replicó enojada— Tú no sabes nada, hermano.

— No estoy interesado en saberlo tampoco— Declaró con sinceridad. Ella suspiró de nuevo— No estoy aquí para ver como desvarías con el amor que le tienes a ese inútil, vine a sacarte de tu miseria. Vamos a almorzar.

— Tengo trabajo— Ella señaló la serie de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, indicándole que debía firmarlos para finalizar con algunas cuestiones administrativas de la clínica de salud mental para niños.

— Yo también— Puso los ojos en blanco— Recuerda que estoy contigo en esto, tonta.

— Vayamos— Accedió a regañadientes.

— Ino pretende que sea yo quien te saque de tu trabajo porque ella lo ha intentado, sin resultado alguno— Comentó él.

— Ino sabe que cederé a ti— Ella rió.

— Eres mi gemela— Dijo él como si fuera obvio.

Ellos dos lo han compartido todo desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre. Siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro, incluso en la academia tenían casi las mismas calificaciones, aunque era ella quien sobresalía de los dos al momento de estudiar la teoría, la práctica por otro lado, le iba mejor a él. Y el manejo perfecto de chakra, es algo que a ambos se les dio de maravilla. Llegaron a creer que los pondrían en el mismo equipo al graduarse, pero el Hokage decidió separarlos y lo hizo para bien. Quizás si Sakura hubiera contando con la sobreprotección de su hermano, no hubiera estado determinada a dejar de mirar la espalda de sus compañeros como lo hizo. En sus tiempos de genin sólo convivían en casa y cuando tenían días libres de sus misiones.

El equipo de Sakura se fracturó, sufrió la traición de un compañero importante, cada uno tomó su rumbo para volverse fuerte. Un tiempo después se dieron cuenta que su vínculo con el Uchiha estaba roto y decidieron adaptarse a su nuevo compañero. Él por su parte, perdió a sus compañeros de equipo en la guerra. Ellos tres no eran de clanes reconocidos, incluso se les excluyó de lo que llamaban los nueve novatos. Pero eso no impidió que él se decidiera a ser de los mejores y junto a su hermana, tomó el entrenamiento con la quinta Hokage. El _Byakugou no In_ , eso es cosa de Sakura.

— Naruto nos ha invitado a cenar barbacoa, me pidió que te avisara— Ella decidió romper el silencio. Los ojos jades de él se cruzaron con los de ella— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

— No realmente, aunque tampoco pretendía llegar a casa en la noche— Ambos soltaron un suspiro.

Desde que todos los de su generación comenzaron a sentar cabeza, su madre constantemente los presionaba a ambos para que dejaran la indecisión y pensaran en formar una familia. Ella no pretende ser la única de sus amigas sin nietos. Sakura, por su parte, sigue esperando el regreso del Uchiha. Sakumo, él... Bueno, él no ha conseguido a alguien que considere lo suficiente para compartir su vida con esa persona. Su madre insistentemente, se la pasa presentándoles personas que podrían ser buenos pretendientes, pero ambos hermanos ignoran olímpicamente las intenciones de Mebuki. Kizashi en lugar de ayudarlos, permanece imparcial en medio del constante conflicto familiar.

— Deberíamos considerar mudarnos de casa— Agregó la chica.

— No sería mala idea, juro que no toleraré otro reproche más— Decretó.

Sakura entendía el sentir de su hermano, la constante insistencia de su madre era abrumadora. Pero ella también esperaba lo mismo, tampoco podía pretender que Sasuke volvería, le pediría matrimonio y ambos serían felices para siempre. Ni siquiera sabía que pasaría con ellos cuando él se dignara a volver, es más, podría a llegar a considerar la posibilidad de que él ya hubiera conseguido alguien mejor que ella para reestablecer su clan. El sólo pensarlo, su corazón se estruja con dolor.

Después de almorzar, ambos fueron a la tienda de dulces a degustar su postre favorito. Sakumo la notaba distraída, casi podía leer la mente de su hermana con sólo fijarse en sus ojos. Ella pensaba en él. Típico, pensó con amargura. Cómo quisiera tenerlo en frente y desfigurar su estúpido rostro a golpes.

— Sakura— Llamó.

Ella lo miró con atención, él tenía su rostro descansando sobre su mano, mientras la miraba con aburrimiento. Se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de dulce derramado en su rostro, acercó su mano para limpiarla o eso fue lo que ella creyó. Él estampó su mano con rudeza en todo el medio de su cara y la empujó.

— ¡Sakumo!— Chilló indignada, forcejeando con él para quitar su mano de su rostro.

— Tranquila, hermana. Tenías un bicho allí— Sonrió con cinismo.

— ¿Qué bicho?— Interrogó demandante.

— Un bicho que no ha aparecido en dos años y que tú no quieres dejar ir— Explicó tranquilamente.

— No jodas— Gruñó ella.

— Ya supéralo, hermana. Sigue tu vida y deja de esperar algo de él— Le aconsejó— Sé qué será difícil olvidarlo después de haberlo amado por años, pero sufres demasiado por su culpa y a él poco parece importarle...

— Hermano— Interrumpió con dureza— Entiendo lo que dices y quizás tú, Ino y todo el mundo tiene razón. Pero es mi decisión, yo decidí esperar por él y espero que lo entiendan. Si llega un punto en que ya no hay remedio entre nosotros, entonces tiraré la toalla y trataré de seguir mi vida.

— Eres necia, cabeza dura— Señaló acusador.

— Tú también lo eres— Atacó ella— Tú tampoco has querido desprenderte del recuerdo de ella y seguir adelante...

Prefirió callar, su hermana tenía razón. Él perdió la única chica que siempre le gustó en la guerra, ella era la chica de su equipo y ellos siempre mantuvieron una especie de relación hasta que ella murió por culpa de las estacas que lanzó el _juubi_ , de la misma manera que murió Hyuuga Neji...

— Deberíamos salir mañana a buscar un departamento para los dos— Sugirió él, queriendo dejar atrás el tema anterior.

— Mañana no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer— Suspiró con pesadez— Pero tú puedes encargarte de decidir por los dos.

— Como quieras— Accedió.

Al día siguiente, él estaba libre del hospital. La noche anterior casi le habían suplicado al rubio idiota que les diera las llaves de su viejo departamento para dormir allí y él amablemente se los cedió.

Caminaba distraídamente por la aldea, buscando un lugar donde estuvieran rentando un departamento lo suficientemente espacioso para ambos. Entonces lo vio...

Uchiha Sasuke venía en la misma calle, en otro sentido. Casi se podría decir que iba directamente a hablar con el pelirrosa. Ambos se enfrascaron en una silenciosa pelea de miradas en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron. El Haruno podría no ser tan alto como el Uchiha, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por la diferencia de altura. Ni por esos poderosos ojos que fácilmente podrían desestabilizarlo mentalmente.

— Uchiha— Pronunció con desdén.

— Haruno— Masculló en el mismo tono.

— Finalmente te dignaste a regresar— El Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?— Siseó amenazante.

— Por mí te hubieras quedado de viaje por siempre, para no ver tu absurda cara— Dijo burlón— Pero aquí aún existen personas que esperan ansiosas tu regreso.

Sasuke supo de inmediato a quién se refería el pelirrosa. La imagen de la chica de cabello y color de ojos iguales a los del sujeto frente a él, apareció en sus pensamientos. Quiso sonreír, ella aún esperaba por él. Su único motivo para regresar, aún seguía con la esperanza de verlo.

— ¿Dónde está?— Demandó.

— ¿Quién?— Aparentó demencia, sólo para joderle la existencia— Esa pregunta podría abarcar muchos individuos en esta aldea.

— Ambos sabemos de quién estoy hablando— Gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Naruto?— Levantó las cejas confundido.

— Olvídalo, lo haré yo mismo— No tenía tiempo para lidiar con las estupideces del hermano de su compañera.

Emprendió su camino de nuevo, pero la voz seria del Haruno lo hizo parar en seco.

— Sólo quiero que me respondas algo— Pidió.

— ¿Qué?— Cuestionó Sasuke.

— ¿Qué tan dispuso estás en cumplir la promesa que le hiciste?— Interrogó.

—...— Sasuke lo miró de reojo, notó como su semblante se había endurecido— No es de tu incumbencia— Decretó finalmente.

— **_Tú, maldito..._** — Rugió furioso, dispuso a irse contra él sin importar que pueda morir en el intento. Pero la voz del Uchiha lo detuvo.

— Ni siquiera estoy seguro de merecerla— Sentenció en tono solemne.

— Al menos ambos estamos de acuerdo en algo, no la mereces— Espetó— Tú eres quien más daño le ha causado y es por eso mismo que debes ser tú— Sasuke volteó a verlo sorprendido— Debes enmendar todos tus errores con mi hermana y la única manera es que la hagas feliz.

— Hmp— Esbozó una leve sonrisa, por ahora se había formado una tregua entre ellos.

— Está en el hospital— Informó. Sasuke asintió agradecido— Oye, Uchiha— Llamó de nuevo— Esto no significa que seremos amigos a partir de ahora...

— No esperaba eso— Dijo antes de seguir su camino.

— _Igual te joderé la vida cuando estés con mi hermana, como siempre_ — Masculló con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin que él se diera cuenta.

 **...**

Su arribo al hospital de Konoha fue más rápido de lo que pensó. Realmente quería verla y saber la razón por la cual ella no abandonó sus pensamientos ni una sola vez desde que partió a su viaje.

— Quiero ver a Haruno Sakura— Exigió a la joven de la recepción.

— Ha-Haruno-san está en cirugía— Balbuceó con nerviosismo.

Ella le tenía un poco de envidia a la pelirrosa, pues está rodeada de jóvenes apuestos.

— Sasuke-kun— Pronunció Shizune, sorprendida de verlo— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó intrigada.

Ella sabía que la joven pupila de Tsunade aún esperaba el regreso del Uchiha.

— Sakura— Respondió con simpleza.

— Ella está...

— Aquí— Interrumpió la dulce voz de ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante. Sasuke pensó que jamás la había visto tan hermosa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Esa preciosa sonrisa que le dedicaba, agitó con fuerza su corazón. Nunca creyó que esa molestia sería capaz de hacer su alma vibrar de esa manera.

Sakura sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad, él había vuelto, él había ido a buscarla. Su gran amor estaba allí por ella y estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarle que ella deseaba ser su felicidad.

— _Estoy en casa—_ Pronunció en susurró, acortando los pocos metros que los separaban.

— _Bienvenido—_ Musitó conmovida, abrazándose a su pecho, rompiendo a llorar...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sakumo es un hijo de su madre, pero todo por proteger a su linda hermanita del sufrimiento. Quizás Sasuke seguirá teniendo dolores de cabeza por el pelirrosa Jajajajajajajaja xD.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Sé que habrán creído que abandoné la historia, pero no. Sólo que Hikari y yo hemos estado ocupadas, cosas de la maldita adultez. Pero he regresado y espero que no me hayan olvidado xD. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

El único objetivo de Sasuke para volver a la aldea ha sido muy específico, Sakura. Pero hay un inconveniente bastante irritante. Su estúpido hermano gemelo.

Sasuke y Sakura han intentado aclarar sus sentimientos en repetidas ocasiones, pero el hermano de ella siempre consigue la forma de fastidiarlos. El Uchiha pensó que cuando el pelirrosa le dijo que debía enmendar sus errores con ella, no iba a entrometerse.

 _Grave error._

Esa tarde, Sakura aprovechó su hora del almuerzo y aceptó la invitación del Uchiha para comer. Los dos iban de regreso al trabajo de la chica, rodeados de un cálido silencio.

— Hermanita— canturreó alegremente el Haruno, abrazándolos a ambos por los hombros.

— Pensé que ibas saliendo de misión, Sakumo— comentó Sakura con resignación.

— Tuvieron que cancelarla, pero si me hubiera ido, hubiera echado de menos a mi persona favorita— sonrió enormemente— y a Uchiha también.

— Imagino que sí— dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

— ¿A dónde van ahora, tortolitos?— preguntó inocentemente.

— Regreso al hospital— informó su hermana— debo terminar mi turno del día.

— Tómate el día y den un paseo— sugirió.

— Sería una gran idea, pero...— la voz de Sakura fue interrumpida.

— Pero nada, andando— los obligó a caminar con él en la dirección opuesta.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros?— cuestionó Sasuke con dureza.

— Obvio que sí, alguien tiene que cuidar de mi hermana— se excusó con una sonrisa cínica.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, puedo pulverizar los huesos de mi atacante sin sudar demasiado— declaró ella— no necesito un niñero...

— Nada de eso, no podrán deshacerse de mí— refutó.

La pareja suspiró con resignación y se dejó llevar por el Haruno. Ellos deseaban un miserable momento a solas y ambos fueron incrédulos al creer que esa semana estarían libres del hermano de la chica.

 **...**

— **¡Estoy harto!—** rugió furioso— **lo voy a matar.**

— Cálmate, Sasuke— pidió Naruto.

Él había escuchado las quejas de su amigo desde hace rato. Sasuke lo miró con rabia, el muy estúpido lo dice porque él no tiene nadie que lo esté jodiendo cuando está de paseo con su esposa.

— Tú lo dices porque no sabes lo que es eso— gruñó— apuesto que si Neji estuviera vivo, no dirías lo mismo.

— Neji hubiera aceptado nuestro matrimonio— declaró muy seguro de sí mismo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja _— tú ganas—_ sus hombros decayeron— me habría matado si se hubiera enterado que Hinata no llegó virgen al matrimonio.

— Ahora lo entiendes— lo miró con fastidio.

— Vale, tienes razón— aceptó— Sakumo no deja que Sakura-chan pueda ser libre de vivir su vida contigo.

— Sé porqué lo hace, soy el principal causante de sus sufrimientos— se pasó una mano por su cabello— pero no puedo enmendar mis errores si no me lo permite.

— Quizás irse de viaje un tiempo les caiga bien a ambos— divagó Naruto.

Por primera vez en toda su miserable existencia, Sasuke sintió admiración por el rubio cabeza hueca. Esperaba que eso no sucediera muy seguido, odiaría tener que admitir que su amigo fue más listo que él en algo.

— Tengo que irme— se levantó del banco donde habían estado charlando mientras comían ramen.

Naruto negó divertido, pero luego se percató de algo sumamente importante.

— ¡Oye, Sasuke, no pagaste tu parte!— salió a reclamarle, pero él Uchiha había desaparecido— maldito teme aprovechado, ya me las pagará— refunfuñó mientras volvía a terminar su alimento favorito.

 **...**

— Sé que lo haces a propósito— sentenció Sakura de brazos cruzados

— No entiendo de qué hablas— el Haruno se hizo el desentendido.

— Estás saboteando lo mío con Sasuke-kun— acusó.

— ¿Acaso tienen algo?— inquirió burlón.

— No lo sé, es que no podemos hablarlo ¡Porque tú siempre apareces de inoportuno!— reclamó.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que el estúpido sea lento!— bramó ofendido.

Kizashi y Mebuki observaban en silencio la calurosa discusión que mantenían sus hijos desde que llegaron a visitarlos, pues los gemelos habían decidido independizarse de sus padres después de ya no poder tolerar la constante presión de su madre sobre sus vidas amorosas.

— Ya no peleen...— quiso intervenir Kizashi.

— ¡Tú no te metas!— le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Él se abrazó a su esposa asustado, sus hermosos hijos habían heredado el terrible carácter de su mujer. Mebuki frunció el ceño, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ese par no hacía nada más que discutir desde que pusieron un pie en la casa, se supone que iban a almorzar en familia como antes. Pero había sido todo lo contrario, la sala se había convertido en un lugar para debates y sospechaba que pronto pasaría a ser un ring de boxeo. Podía jurar que Sakura se estaba conteniendo para no lanzarle un puñetazo a Sakumo en la cara.

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ya no quiero escucharlos!— vociferó encolerizada. Ambos pelirrosas retrocedieron asustados— esto llegó demasiado lejos, no me interesa si van a matarse a golpes más tarde. En mi casa, se van a comportar como personas civilizadas ¿Soy clara?— interrogó autoritaria.

— Sí, mamá— aceptaron a regañadientes.

— Bien— sonrió complacida— Sakura, si él quisiera tener algo contigo, haría hasta lo imposible para hacértelo saber— la muchacha bajó la cabeza, tuvo que reprimir las inmensas ganas de llorar que le causaron las crudas palabras de su madre— Sakumo, no hagas enojar a tu hermana...

— Ella sólo pretende pagar su frustración por la indecisión de Uchiha conmigo— decretó con dureza.

— _Yo...—_ la muchacha sintió que algo se rompió en su interior _— lo lamento mucho, pero me tengo que ir—_ masculló con voz quebradiza.

La rubia sintió un terrible pesar en su pecho, sabía que sus palabras consiguieron romper el frágil corazón de su hija, pero también sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sakura tenía que abrir los ojos ante la realidad, no puede pasar toda la vida esperando por ese hombre con un futuro incierto.

— Yo sólo lo hago para joderlo a él, mamá— Sakumo se sintió culpable por la tristeza de querida hermana— tú te pasaste de la raya.

— Tiene que entenderlo— sentenció con firmeza— Sakura no puede seguir aferrada a esa promesa vacía.

— Odio admitirlo, pero no es lo que crees— la mujer lo miró extrañada— yo me crucé con él en la aldea cuando regresó, Uchiha volvió sólo por ella, aunque no se cree merecedor de una mujer como Sakura...

— Entonces... ¿Por qué?— preguntó atónita.

— ¿Por qué lo hago?— formuló la pregunta que su madre dejó a medias. Ella asintió— Porque no le dejaré el camino libre tan fácil. Él tiene que pagar por todo lo que ella pasó, yo viví en carne propia su sufrimiento. Necesito saber que tanto ama él a mi hermana como para aguantar los obstáculos y hacerla feliz.

— Ay, mi niña— se lamentó.

Decidió ir a buscarla, pedirle disculpas y ofrecerle todo su apoyo con su posible futura relación. Justo en la entrada de su casa, estaba su hija. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla siendo abrazada por el joven de cabellos negros mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

Contra todo pronóstico, él levantó el rostro de ella, acarició su mejilla y la besó en los labios. No les importó que los aldeanos los vieran, ni tampoco que la familia de la pelirrosa miraba las escena con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas desencajadas por la sorpresa.

Y luego – _sin romper el contacto de sus bocas_ – él los hizo desaparecer. Dejando a todo el mundo con las ganas de saber más.

— ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?— preguntó el padre de los Haruno.

— No importa, ya es tiempo de dejarlos ser— masculló Sakumo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya después vería como molestarlos...

 **...**

Sakura se sintió destrozada, la hermosa burbuja en la que se había obligado a vivir para soportar la ausencia de él, su madre se había dado la tarea de reventarla y hacerla volver a la realidad. Entender que lo suyo con Sasuke nunca ha tenido, ni tendrá futuro.

Ni siquiera le importó disculparse con la persona con la que tropezó en media calle.

— ¿Sakura?— la voz preocupada del Uchiha, resonó en sus oídos.

— ¿Por qué siempre apareces cuando menos quiero verte?— reclamó dándole golpes en el pecho— ¿Por qué llegas, después de dos años, cuando por fin decidí tirar la toalla contigo? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme una promesa que no ibas a cumplir?

—...— él no sabía que decirle, simplemente se limitó a abrigarla con su único brazo.

Sakura también lo envolvió con sus brazos, recostó su frente en su pecho, escuchando el tranquilo latir de su corazón y siguió sollozando, descargando todo lo que había tenido reprimido desde hace tiempo.

— Sakura— la tomó por el mentón y le levantó el rostro— _Gracias_ — acarició su mejilla con ternura y la besó.

Sakura quedó pasmada de la impresión, eso tenía que ser un sueño. Él, el hombre que ha amado desde la dulce infancia, la estaba besando. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y comenzó a corresponder con torpeza. Se notaba la inexperiencia en ambos. En el fondo, se sentían complacidos de compartir esas experiencias con el otro.

Sasuke abrió su rinnegan y sin romper el contacto de su labios, los hizo desaparecer, buscando un lugar más privado para profundizar sus sentimientos. Cayeron en una superficie mullida.

— _Gracias...—_ repitió ella en un susurro— ¿Por qué siempre dices gracias?— interrogó acariciando el rostro del Uchiha.

— Porque es lo único que puedo decirte— respondió.

Sakura desvió la mirada, eso no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas.

— Eso no me dice nada— argumentó con dureza— ¿Vale la pena seguirte amando, Sasuke?— interrogó.

— Ciertamente no lo merezco— Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor— pero... Tu hermano tiene razón— Sakura alzó sus ojos extrañada— No te merezco, Sakura. Todo tu sufrimiento ha sido por mi culpa...

— Yo estaba desesperada porque tú te estabas hundiendo en la oscuridad cada día y no podía hacer nada para salvarte. Mi sufrimiento era por la impotencia de mi inutilidad— declaró.

— Yo aún tengo demonios que vencer en mi interior...

— Yo quiero ayudarte a vencerlos— interrumpió decidida.

— No merezco que me ames— reafirmó su respuesta— Pero... No sé qué sería de mí si no lo hicieras— sonrió con amargura— Mi propósito es hacerte feliz, aunque sé que conmigo nadie podrá serlo...

— No espero que seas el hombre perfecto, Sasuke— le sonrió con tristeza— Seré feliz sólo con saber que tú también podrás amarme.

— Para mí no es suficiente— debatió— amarte no será suficiente, tú mereces mucho más...

— Pero es sólo lo que espero— decretó.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta?— acarició su mejilla con ternura— ¿Por qué precisamente yo? Mi presencia no trae más que desgracia y sufrimiento. Lo último que quiero es dañar alguien tan puro como tú, con todos mis demonios y mis pecados.

— Volveré a preguntarte, ¿Vale la pena seguirte amando, Sasuke?— cuestionó con desesperación.

— Yo haré que valga la pena— sonrió con sinceridad.

— Eso era lo único que quería escuchar de ti... sólo ámame, Sasuke-kun...

Se fundieron en un desesperado beso, con ganas transmitirse sin palabras sus más profundos sentimientos...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente. Miró a la pelirrosa dormida en su pecho, sonrió inconscientemente. Habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Él estaba feliz de saber que había sido el primer hombre en su vida, aunque Sakura siempre demostró que ella era suya, pero confirmarlo lo hizo sentir satisfecho. Y él también fue de ella, sólo que ella no lo sabe.

Miró el entorno, apenas se dio cuenta que su rinnegan los hizo aparecer en la habitación de la chica en su departamento. Se levantó de la cama, evitando despertar a la chica y se quedó arrodillado junto a la cama, observándola dormir. Ella es tan hermosa, Sakura no tiene idea de lo hermosa que es, de lo mucho que él quedó eclipsado por su belleza la noche anterior.

Acarició su mejilla con ternura antes de ponerse de pie, buscó su pantalón, se lo puso y salió de la habitación. Al entrar a la cocina, los ojos verdes del gemelo de su ahora novia, lo observaron con cautela. Olvidaba que ese detestable ser también vivía allí.

— Te cogiste a mi hermana, Uchiha— afiló la mirada— Debes hacerte responsable por quitarle su inocencia o sino las vas a pagar.

— ¿Y quién va a hacerlo?— inquirió con sarcasmo— ¿Tú? ¿Tu padre?

— Te sorprendería saber lo que somos capaces de hacer por ella— amenazó.

— No necesito alguien que me diga que hacer, ella y yo tomaremos una decisión— sentenció.

— Espero que mi hermana salga bien parada en todo esto— dijo en tono mordaz.

— Buenos días— Sakura entró a su cocina, inmediatamente notó la pesada atmósfera que rodeaba a ambos chicos— ¿Me perdí de algo?— abrazó al Uchiha por detrás y le dio un beso en la espalda.

— Sólo establecíamos un acuerdo de cordialidad— le sonrió Sakumo.

Sakura desvió sus ojos hacia su novio, esperando obtener una respuesta por parte de él. Sasuke asintió levemente en respuesta. Ella sonrió maravillada, por fin su Sasuke estaba con ella, por fin su gemelo y él aceptaban llevarse bien para hacerla plenamente feliz...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sakumo hace todo por su hermana, ojalá que no lo odien. Yo amo hacerlo así.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** _y_ a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Desde que Sasuke descubrió el placer detrás del sexo, había despertado en él una especie de depredador que creía no existía en su interior. Si pudiera estar entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, bombeando sus caderas todo el puto día, lo haría con mucho gusto. Su única recompensa sería las súplicas de su novia por más.

Pero... Nada podía ser tan perfecto como él, o ellos, quisieran.

Cada vez que ambos estaban a punto de consumar algo, siempre eran interrumpidos por el irritable pelirrosa. Más de una ocasión, Sakumo llegó a interrumpirlos, aunque Sasuke agradecía enormemente que todavía el pelirrosa no los había visto cogiendo del todo, sólo el jugueteo previo al acto sexual.

— Quita esa cara, amor— dijo ella divertida por la expresión ofuscada de su novio.

— ¿Y si lo mato? Nadie notará su ausencia— ofreció despreocupado.

— Yo lo notaré, es mi gemelo— comentó con falsa indignación.

— Es una desgracia para tu vida— declaró el Uchiha.

— En mi vida han sucedido muchas desgracias— comentó mirándolo de reojo— él no es una de ellas... Ni tú tampoco— divagó.

— Sé que lo fui, no tienes que recordármelo— señaló enojado.

— Yo no te estoy reprochando nada— debatió ofendida.

— Pero titubeaste— le recordó.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, sabía que él tenía un punto a su favor. Había divagado en cuanto a lo que habían sido las grandes desgracias de su vida y en gran parte de ellas, el Uchiha era el protagonista principal. Aunque él había malinterpretado sus palabras, ella lo amaba con todo y sus errores. A ella le importaba muy poco que él le hubiera hecho tanto daño, porque ella lo dejó atrás, porque ella le perdonó todo desde mucho antes que él se lo pidiera. Y sus padres, Sakumo, Kakashi e incluso el cabeza hueca de Naruto la podían entender, excepto él. Sasuke y su mala costumbre de creer que no merece la segunda oportunidad que la vida le ha otorgado.

— Sasuke-kun— ronroneó coqueta.

Él la miró atentamente desde su posición en medio de la cama que compartía con ella. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa perversa y gateó lentamente por el colchón hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.

— Creo que tendré que consentirte un poco para que dejes ese mal humor que tienes— le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

— Procura que tu hermano no le dé por aparecerse— puso los ojos en blanco.

La pelirrosa bufó, ella trataba de distraerlo y él simplemente no podía olvidarse de su mala racha en el sexo desde hace días.

— No hay más remedio— suspiró.

Él la miró extrañado, pero todas sus dudas quedaron en el olvido cuando ella estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Adoraba ese lado apasionado que su chica sacaba a relucir cada vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa de comenzarlo todo. Definitivamente iba a disfrutarlo...

— **¡Sakura!** —el grito de Sakumo los hizo detenerse y maldecir en silencio al pelirrosa.

— **¿Y ahora qué?** — rugió furiosa.

— ¡Hermana, necesito tu ayuda!— tocó la puerta de la habitación con urgencia, pues esta vez se habían asegurado de ponerle seguro para evitar situaciones vergonzosas.

— _Que se muera—_ gruñó Sasuke, sosteniendo la cintura de la chica posesivo, para evitar que se levante a atender el llamado histérico del Haruno.

— **¡Es una situación de vida o muerte!** — vociferó desesperado.

— _Ni se te ocurra—_ le advirtió él.

— _Es mi hermano, necesita de mí—_ debatió ella.

— _Yo también necesito de ti—_ señaló ofendido.

— _Me preocupa su insistencia, Sakumo no es así—_ argumentó.

— _Claro que no—_ dijo con sarcasmo.

Por supuesto que él sería capaz de cualquier estupidez con tal de joderles la vida.

— _Me voy—_ hizo el ademán de levantarse, Sakura entendió y se levantó de sus piernas _— búscame cuando hayas terminado de hacer lo que sea que él pretenda de ti._

Sasuke salió por la ventana, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Odiaba que él fuera tan egoísta, pero siempre lo ha sido y ella aprendió a amarlo con todo y sus defectos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó malhumorada cuando le abrió la puerta a su hermano.

— Sólo quería tu opinión acerca de esta camiseta que compré hoy...

Sakura ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la oración, cuando él ya estaba atravesando la pared de un puñetazo que ella le había mandado en medio del rostro, mientras ella gritaba histérica. Sakumo había interrumpido mucho ya, pero ¿Arruinar su momento caliente por una estupidez cómo esa? No, eso sí que no podría perdonárselo. Y estaba segura que si Sasuke hubiera estado allí, el edificio donde viven los tres ya hubiera colapsado sobre sus cabezas por culpa del susanoo.

Esa noche, los habitantes de Konoha se compadecieron del pobre mortal que era víctima de los puñetazos de la pelirrosa...

 **...**

— Nos vamos— expresó Sasuke con determinación.

— ¿Irse? ¿Quiénes? ¿A dónde?— preguntó Kakashi confundido por la repentina aparición de su viejo estudiante.

— Sakura y yo nos vamos de aquí— informó.

— No les he dado mi permiso— debatió arqueando una ceja.

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te lo estoy informando— decretó con dureza.

El Hokage sabía que no podría retenerlo en la aldea, negarle la salida a ambos sería el peor error que podría cometer. Él aún tenía sus dudas sobre la estabilidad mental de Sasuke y sabía que debía darle ciertas libertades para mantenerlo al margen por completo.

— Está bien— accedió finalmente— Pero deben saber que si requiero su presencia para alguna misión en su viaje, deben presentarse lo más rápido que puedan.

— Hmp— sonrió de lado y se marchó de la oficina de su viejo maestro sin agregar nada más.

Tal vez Sakura no estaría totalmente de acuerdo con su arbitraria decisión, pero hará que ella lo entienda. Sabe que la chica tiene muchas responsabilidades en el hospital de Konoha, sin embargo… ambos lo necesitan. Desde hace varias semanas, la idea de llevarla consigo a sus viajes ha estado rondando constantemente en su cabeza.

Decidió volver al lugar donde estaba viviendo temporalmente con ella, su cara fue un completo poema cuando vio la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Sakura estaba golpeando a su hermano y había hecho un enorme boquete en la pared de su habitación.

— Nos vamos— anunció al llegar, ignorando olímpicamente los arranques violentos de su novia.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó incrédula.

— De viaje por el mundo— contestó.

— ¿Por qué tan de repente?— quiso saber.

— Porque sí— se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke nunca admitiría en voz alta que la necesitaba para él solo. Es un poco egoísta de su parte, pues mucha gente en la aldea depende de Sakura y él simplemente pretende llevársela para sus propósitos egoístas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día de su partida llegó, Sakura se despedía de todos entre lágrimas y bromas. Mientras él, mantenía una lucha silenciosa de miradas con Sakumo.

— _Sé lo que haces—_ masculló en tono mordaz _— sólo te la llevas para poder cogertela con más libertad._

— Hmp— gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?— llegó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante.

Ella estaba contenta de poder tener un tiempo a solas con su amado Sasuke.

— _¡No te vayas, Sakura!—_ dramatizó el pelirrosa. La pareja se mostró incrédula _— él sólo pretende llevarte para que yo no pueda protegerte de sus perversas garras._

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros y tomó la mano de la Haruno, comenzando a alejarse lentamente de todos, divirtiéndose silenciosamente con los chillidos del muchacho de cabellos rosados.

— **¡Él es peligroso!** — gritó desesperado.

El Uchiha reprimió una carcajada, ella no pudo retenerla del todo. Tal vez él tenía razón, Sasuke era un peligro para ella, pero no importa, lucharía por mantenerla a salvo de todo y todos. Pero lo primero en su lista era, además de hacerle el amor como si no hubiera mañana, era... Cambiarle el apellido Haruno por Uchiha...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Jajajajajaja Sakumo es un loquito xD Sakura tuvo un arranque violento al darse cuenta que su novio siempre tuvo la razón. ¿Ahora que pasará?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?— preguntó Sasuke irritado al conseguirse cara a cara con el pelirrosa.

— Mi hermana me envió una carta con las coordenadas de su ubicación actual y vine a verla— dijo inocentemente— no puedes culpar a un hombre por querer conocer a su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

— Ahora no es un buen momento— suspiró con pesadez.

Desde antes de que saliera el sol en aquel día de primavera, Sakura comenzó el trabajo de parto. Las contracciones eran cada vez más constantes, Sasuke está preocupado porque Sakura sufre más a cada minuto que pasa. Y ahora tuvo que aparecer el fastidioso pelirrosa para poner más sus nervios de punta.

— ¿Y Sakura?— preguntó preocupado por la expresión circunstancial del Uchiha.

— Está adentro— señaló la puerta del laboratorio de Orochimaru donde Karin la había llevado para que diera a luz— el bebé nacerá pronto, comenzó el trabajo de parto en la madrugada— se pasó una mano por el rostro, estaba demasiado estresado como para ponerse a discutir por cualquier idiotez con su cuñado.

— Tengo que verla— hizo a un lado al pelinegro y se precipitó hacía donde estaba su hermana.

— ¡Sakumo!— exclamó sorprendida de verlo, pero rápidamente su expresión se desfiguró del dolor al ser azotada por otra fuerte contracción.

— ¡Sakura!— Sasuke corrió hacia ella y le ofreció su mano hasta que a ella se le pasará el dolor— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirá así?— se dirigió a la pelirroja.

— Falta muy poco— informó— sólo un centímetro más para que termine de dilatar.

— ¿Imaginas que sean gemelos?— agregó Sakumo con entusiasmo.

— ¡No juegues con eso!— exclamó alarmado.

Si estaba demasiado estresado con la idea de un solo bebé, enloquecería con la idea de dos.

— ¿Por qué no? Sakura es gemela, hay una posibilidad de que así sea— se encogió de hombros.

— Sakumo, Sasuke-kun está nervioso. Ya no lo atormentes— pidió su hermana— pero...— miró a su marido con anhelo— ¿Te molestaría si lo fueran?

— N-no me malentiendas— aclaró con nerviosismo— _No me importa cuántos sean, sólo quiero que estén sanos y que no sufran por culpa de mis pecados_ — declaró sólo para que ella lo escuchara.

— _Eso no sucederá, porque tú y yo estaremos allí para evitarlo—_ lo tomó por ambas mejillas y juntó sus frentes _— te amo, cariño. Y te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que hacer a nuestra familia feliz, todos los días serán divertidos. Si te quedas conmigo, te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo..._

Sasuke recordó vagamente que ella le dijo algo parecido cuando él estaba a punto de desertar de la aldea. Se sintió un estúpido por haberla dejar allí, sola e indefensa, en medio del frío de la noche.

— _Sigo sin creer que te merezco—_ cerró los ojos y una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro _— pero me volvería loco si te hubiera dejado en los brazos de otro hombre._

Sakumo aprovechó la distracción de la pareja y les sacó una fotografía. Su mirada se encontró con la de Karin, quien se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. Se acercó a ella y le habló al oído.

— _Algún día me será útil para demostrar que Uchiha Sasuke no es tan insensible como todo el mundo cree que es—_ sonrió de lado, la muchacha de cabellos rojos se sonrojó tanto como su cabello.

— H-haz lo que quieras— se alejó de él y se acomodó las gafas para disimular que la cercanía del Haruno causó estragos en ella— salgan ya, ha llegado la hora de que Sakura comience a pujar.

— _No quiero dejarte—_ susurró apretando la mano que no había dejado de sostenerle.

— _Estaré bien, mi amor—_ le dio un beso en la mejilla _— estaremos bien. Hazle caso._

— _Bien, estaré afuera. Pero no dudaré en entrar si noto que algo extraño sucede—_ le besó la frente y caminó lentamente hacía la salida _— camina, idiota, estorbamos—_ tomó al Haruno del cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

— Suerte, hermana. **¡Te quiero!** — alcanzó a gritar antes de que el Uchiha cerrara la puerta— **Eres un animal** — reclamó indignado.

— Cállate— ordenó.

Lo tiró en una banca que estaba en el pasillo y tomó asiento junto a él. Sakumo estaba dispuesto a reclamarle por su salvajismo, pero al ver la expresión de Sasuke, prefirió callar.

— Si tanto quieres estar con ella ahora, ¿Por qué no le insististe a tu amiga? Ella te hubiera dicho que sí en algún momento— se atrevió a preguntar.

— Porque sé que les estorbaré y no quiero que Sakura también tenga que preocuparse por mí— admitió.

Odiaba mostrar sus debilidades ante quien no dudará en echárselas en cara en cualquier momento, pero no le quedaba de otra, no le importaba bajar la guardia con el Haruno unos instantes. Sólo le importaba ver a su hijo o hija y que tanto su bebé como su esposa, estén bien.

— Tranquilo, ella estará bien— le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, él era la última persona de la que pensaría recibir apoyo en ese momento tan importante en su vida.

Los gritos de la Uchiha resonaban con más fuerza a cada minuto, Sasuke cerraba los ojos y apretaba su puño con impotencia. Él no podía hacer nada por ella, solamente podía darle todo su apoyo desde allí y esperar. Sakumo por su parte, caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de su hermana y su bebé. Si él estaba tan ansioso, no quería ni imaginar cómo se estaba sintiendo el hombre a su lado.

Los gritos cesaron, al instante Sasuke abrió los ojos, se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a la puerta. Detrás de ella, lo esperaba su hermosa familia...

— Felicidades, hermano— expresó conmovido al escuchar el llanto del infante y colocó una mano en su hombro.

— Gracias— sonrió levemente.

Vaciló al instante en que su mano se posó sobre el picaporte de la puerta, temía lo que vería al otro lado. ¿Y si nada era tan bueno como él quisiera?, ¿Y si algo malo pasaba?, ¿Y si esa era una manera de los dioses de castigarlo por todos sus pecados?

— Deja de dudar, maldito inútil. Mi hermana y tu bebé te esperan— giró el picaporte y lo empujó al interior de la habitación.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y terminó en el suelo por culpa de su cuñado.

— Voy a matarte— siseó amenazante, sus poderes oculares aparecieron para amedrentarlo.

— _**Sasuke-kun**_ _—_ llamó Sakura, trayéndolo de regreso a la cordura.

El pelirrosa reprimió la carcajada que amenazaba con salirle, pero no era momento para burlas, tal vez luego, pero no ahora.

Sasuke se levantó con cuidado y caminó dudoso hacia ella. Sakura lucía preciosa. A pesar de estar toda sudada y con una expresión de cansancio, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que le robó el aliento al instante. Los ojos jades de su mujer se fijaron en la criatura en sus brazos y los suyos hicieron lo mismo. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al ver esa pequeña criatura de cabellos negros. Era sencillamente perfecta.

— Acércate para que la conozcas, cariño. Es tu pequeña— ella también lloraba, su pecho explotaría de tanto amor.

Finalmente le había dado la familia que se le arrebató cuando era apenas un niño, finalmente ese pequeño al que le quitaron el calor de su familia, volvía a tener una.

— Es preciosa— se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su hija— perfecta... Gracias— expresó entre lágrimas.

El Haruno también deseaba llorar en ese momento y conocer de cerca a su sobrina, pero no quería arruinarles el momento familiar. Sabía que ese hombre había esperado ese momento, probablemente, casi toda su vida. Sacó su cámara y retrató la imagen de su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrina. Nuevamente ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo que él hacía. Escuchó a Karin sorber su nariz a su lado, la pelirroja se dejó llevar por las emociones del momento.

— Ve tú también— lo codeó en las costillas— también es tu familia.

— No debería, es su momento— negó

— Oye, engendro pelo de chicle, ya acércate— Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

— Si me llamas pelo de chicle a mí, también la ofendes a ella— señaló burlón.

— A ella le luce hermoso, a ti no— dio por zanjado el tema.

— Te presento a Sarada— Sakura le mostró a su niña.

— Uchiha Sarada— agregó Sasuke con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

— Definitivamente el Haruno le quedaría mejor— debatió antes de tomar en sus brazos a la bebé.

— No me hagas sacarte a patadas de aquí— amenazó el Uchiha.

— Eres muy linda, pero claro, eso lo sacaste de nuestro lado de la familia— comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la de la recién nacida.

— Te estás pasando— le advirtió su hermana al notar el aura oscura que comenzaba a rodear a su esposo.

— Iremos a casa y tu tío te cuidará, te consentirá, te mostrará las cosas que el bruto de tu padre será incapaz de enseñarte. Serás el orgullo del apellido Haruno— siguió hablando con la pequeña.

— Ya es suficiente— demandó Sasuke al notar que ella pronto comenzaría a llorar— Devuélveme a mi bebé.

— También es mi bebé— objetó con seguridad.

— **¡Yo la hice!** — gritó enfurecido.

— Eso no lo discuto, es malditamente igual a ti— suspiró con pesadez.

Karin rió con nerviosismo, jamás había visto al Uchiha tan alterado, ni siquiera en las más críticas situaciones, él perdía la compostura. Pero sabía que ese era el tipo de alegría que Sasuke necesitaba para siempre estar en la luz.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Adoro la extraña hermandad que tienen Sasuke y Sakumo. Mi parte favorita fue cuando ambos discutían la pertenencia de la niña. ¿Sakumo será capaz de ligarse a Karin? El capítulo siguiente es el final.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con el capítulo final de esta interesante historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Los años pasaron volando para él, la vida para Sakumo no ha sido tan fácil como lo hubiera querido. Y es que, veía cómo su hermana sufre en silencio por la ausencia de su esposo. Los altos mandos de Konoha decidieron mandarlo a una misión que no tiene un rumbo fijo, ni fecha de culminación definida. Así que antes de partir, el Uchiha le hizo prometer que cuidaría de sus mujeres, con su vida incluso, y él lo ha cumplido al pie de la letra.

— Hermana, ¡Qué bueno verte!— Sakura le había pedido que fuera a visitarlo.

— Necesito hablar con alguien— acomodó su largo cabello sobre su hombro y lo miró con desesperación.

Sakumo supo que ella ya no podía lidiar las preguntas de su hija.

Sakura y él se instalaron en el sofá. Sakumo esperaba pacientemente que su hermana se dignara a decir algo.

— ¿Dónde está Sarada?— interrogó tratando de romper el hielo.

— Se quedará con mamá y papá un par de días— suspiró.

— ¿Algún problema con ella?— preguntó de nuevo.

— Han pasado solamente tres años desde que Sasuke-kun fue enviado a su misión, pero Sarada... Ella era muy pequeña para recordarlo, apenas tiene cinco años, cualquier cosa que yo le diga para evadir el tema debería ser suficiente. Pero no es así— cubrió su rostro con ambas manos— ya no sé que hacer, ella duda del amor que su padre nos tiene y tal vez duda de nuestro matrimonio...

— Incluso yo dudaría de su matrimonio— Sakura lo miró enojada— Piénsalo bien, nadie estuvo allí, hermana. No hay evidencia de esa unión...

— ¿Entonces crees que cambié mi apellido legalmente por puro capricho?— debatió ofendida.

— Pero...— ella se mostró confundida— Si hay algo que jamás pondría en duda, es el amor que ese hombre tiene por ustedes dos.

— Hay una foto— admitió sonrojada.

— _¿Foto de qué?—_ preguntó con nerviosismo.

Él nunca le había hablado a su hermana de las fotografías que tomó el día que nació su hija.

— De nuestra boda, idiota— se levantó del sofá y le pidió que la siguiera— Nunca se la he mostrado a alguien, porque no lo creí necesario. Es como nuestro dulce secreto, por eso nadie, además de él y yo, sabe de su existencia. Ahora tú también lo sabrás y quizás Sarada algún día...

La Uchiha sacó la fotografía y su acta de matrimonio de un cofre bajo llave que tenía en su sótano, Sakumo se dio cuenta que también habían pergaminos y fotografías del masacrado clan Uchiha. Incluso un libro bingo, seguramente se trata del libro que tuvo la fotografía de Sasuke en él alguna vez.

— Sarada conocerá la historia del clan cuando tenga la capacidad de entenderla y esté su padre aquí para explicársela— explicó.

— Sólo espero que cuando lo hagan, no sea demasiado tarde— divagó.

— Sí, también me preocupa que ella busque sus propios medios para saberlo todo. Sarada es una niña muy correcta, quizás al saber que su padre fue enemigo de la aldea, ella comience a odiarlo y odiarse a sí misma— musitó con tristeza.

— Sarada lo entenderá— afirmó con seguridad— Subestimas mucho a tu hija, ella sabrá entender la razón de las acciones de su padre y su tío, ella no va a odiarlo.

— Gracias— hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento— Ten— le tendió la foto.

Una sensación de regocijo se formó en su pecho cuando vio a los esposos con sus kimonos ceremoniales. Y en el fondo lamentó haber dudado de la palabra de su hermana. Y si alguna vez, la niña llega a él con dudas, no dudará en hablarle de la trágica historia de amor de la que ha sido testigo desde la infancia.

— Uchiha se ve ridículo con ese traje— bromeó.

— No vayas a comenzar— dijo riendo— Mejor volvamos a la sala, no vaya a ser que Sarada quiera volver a casa y nos consiga aquí.

— Andando— Sakumo se vio en la necesidad de jalar a su hermana del brazo y abrazarla con fuerza— No te preocupes más, todo saldrá bien con ella. Y si no es así, entonces yo estaré allí para hacerla entender. Has sido una madre y esposa maravillosa, Sakura. No mereces nada de esto, ni su ausencia, aunque dudo que él esté feliz de perderse años valiosos de la vida de su hija, ni tampoco las dudas tontas de tu hija.

— Te amo mucho, hermano— apretó con fuerza las mangas de su camiseta y se permitió llorar en su pecho.

Necesitaba desahogar todo lo que había estado conteniendo en los tres años que han pasado desde que su marido fue asignado a esa misión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pelirrosa se levantó de su escritorio cuando la puerta de su oficina fue tocada con insistencia.

— ¡Sarada!— exclamó con alegría al ver a su sobrina de once años en la puerta.

— ¡Tío, no finjas estar alegre de verme. Sé que tú lo sabías!— decretó con brusquedad.

— Pasa— no hizo falta que lo preguntara, sabía que el momento había llegado— ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre?

— ¿Mi madre?— preguntó con ironía— ¿Tú de verdad crees que ella es mi madre?

El Haruno frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que Sarada dudara de su consanguinidad con Sakura? Supuso que tendría que indagar más y ponerle los pies en la tierra a su adorada sobrina. Esa niña se parecía más a Sasuke de lo que quisiera admitir y esa actitud solamente iba a herir los sentimientos de Sakura, ¡Eso definitivamente no lo iba a permitir!

— ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?— preguntó con severidad.

— Todo— se desplomó sobre la silla frente a su escritorio— ¿Por qué mi papá no regresa? ¿Por qué mi mamá desvía la atención del tema cada vez que le hago preguntas? ¿Acaso no le importamos a él? ¿Ellos de verdad están casados? Le pregunté a mi mamá si papá usaba lentes, porque ella no los usa y yo si; y ella ¡No supo que responderme! Y lo más importante ¿Quién es esta mujer?— sacó una fotografía de Sasuke con los miembros de Taka y señalaba a la pelirroja— ¿Por qué mis lentes son parecidos a los de ella? ¿Mi mamá de verdad es mi mamá? Yo lo estuve averiguando, no hay registros en este hospital de mi nacimiento. No hay nada, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Karin?— pronunció extrañado— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?— lo único que esa niña tenía de esa mujer eran las gafas y eso es porque ella se las regaló cuando ésta era pequeña.

— ¿Tú la conoces?— preguntó intrigada.

— Claro que la conozco, coqueteamos un par de veces— decir que fue simple coqueteo es muy poco, la vez que Karin vino a visitar a Sakura y Sarada, ellos tuvieron un encuentro casual en la cama. Sólo que eso no va a decírselo a la niña— Vayamos a mi casa, te mostraré algo que aclarará todas tus dudas.

Ambos salieron del hospital en silencio, Sarada había omitido la parte en la que discutió con su madre y ésta colapsó después de haber destruido su casa de un puñetazo.

— Espérame aquí, iré a buscar una cosa que quiero que veas— la pequeña Uchiha acató la orden de su tío y se instaló en el sofá.

— Sarada— tomó asiento frente a ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo abordar el tema— Tu madre es tu madre, un par de gafas iguales no cambia ese hecho. Yo estuve allí cuando naciste, también estuve allí cuando te dieron esas gafas y la razón detrás de ellas.

— Tú dirías de todo con tal de defenderla, incluso mentiras— escupió con rabia.

— Esto es lo que quería que vieras, eso aclarará todas tus dudas. Obviamente no hay registros de tu nacimiento en el hospital porque no naciste en Konoha— relató

— ¿Qué hay de mi papá?— preguntó a la defensiva— ¿Él nos ama? ¿De verdad sus sentimientos están conectados a los de mi mamá como ella tanto afirma?

— Mira el contenido de ese sobre y lo sabrás— insistió en que ella tomará el folder que él le tendía.

La niña lo tomó dudosa, su tío siempre la ha escuchado cuando va a quejarse de su padre. Incluso parece disfrutarlo, pero al ver tanta severidad en sus ojos jades, le ha hecho entender que ella ha cruzado un límite que no debía.

El folder tenía una par de fotografías. En la primera, su madre sostiene el rostro de su padre con ambas manos y sus frentes están unidas, dedicándose una leve sonrisa. El fondo era claro, estaban en una especie de laboratorio. A juzgar por la posición de su madre en la cama con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, cubiertas por una sábana, ella se estaba preparando para dar a luz. Su corazón se agitó al notar la panza de embarazo de la pelirrosa. En la siguiente fotografía estaban sus padres embelesados, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, mirando la pequeña criatura de cabello negro que estaba en los brazos de la mujer. Al fondo se veía la pelirroja con las manos en su cintura y su rostro adornado por una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pelinegra rompió en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de su tío. Sakumo acariciaba su cabello, con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

— Tu padre las ama más de lo que crees— comenzó sin dejar de acariciar su cabello— Jamás olvidaré aquella vez que tu madre y yo discutíamos por él, porque tu padre no aclaraba sus sentimientos por ella. Y eso, admito que fue por mi culpa. Yo ya sabía lo que él sentía, pero yo siempre los interrumpía.

— ¿Por qué lo hacías?— preguntó.

— Por diversión— rió levemente— Porque era divertido ver su cara de frustración cada vez que yo aparecía para frustrar sus planes, yo sabía que él era el único que la podía hacer feliz, pero no le dejaría el camino fácil al bastardo. Así que ese día, mi madre le dijo a Sakura que si él realmente quisiera tener algo con ella, haría hasta lo imposible para hacérselo saber. A Sakura eso le rompió el corazón y huyó de la casa. Cuando salimos a buscarla, ella lloraba abrazada por Uchiha y él, dejando de lado ese estúpido orgullo que lo caracteriza, la besó en medio de la calle. Delante de nosotros tres, delante de los habitantes de Konoha que transitaban por la calle en ese momento.

— Cuéntame más— pidió la Uchiha esperanzada.

— Uchiha nunca había mostrado sus debilidades en frente de mí, pero cuando estabas por nacer, me dejó ver todas, aún sabiendo que yo podría usarlas en su contra algún día. A él sólo le importaba que tú— acarició la mejilla de la niña— y tu madre estuvieran bien...

La puerta de su departamento fue tocada con fuerza, estaba seguro que si la persona del otro lado seguía haciéndolo, la misma se iría a abajo.

— Quédate aquí y no salgas— ordenó.

Se acercó con cautela y la abrió, esperando el encuentro con el enemigo. Pero solamente estaba Sasuke, con una expresión psicópata que hace años no veía en él.

— Haruno— su voz sonó ronca— ¿Qué le pasó a mi casa? ¿Por qué Sakura está en el hospital? ¿Dónde está Sarada?— el pelirrosa no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo— me juraste que...

— A ver, detente un segundo— respiró profundamente— No sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Yo sí— Sarada salió de su escondite, con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Sarada?— masculló el Uchiha con cierto alivio en su voz.

— Papá— no se atrevía a mirarlo, no después de haber dudado de él por tanto tiempo.

Su corazón se agitó de la emoción al verlo, sus ojos ardieron. Pronto el negro de sus ojos, pasó a ser rojo carmesí. La emoción de tener a su padre frente a ella, había ocasionado que despertara su _sharingan_.

— ¿Quieres decirnos qué sucede?— exigió el pelirrosa, dado que Sasuke sólo miraba mudo a su hija y ella no parecía querer decir nada— ¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que hablamos hace unos momentos?

— ¿Sucedió algo de lo que no estoy enterado?— Sasuke dejó su mutismo de lado y se dirigió a su hija.

— Si estuvieras con nosotras, sabrías lo que pasa— reclamó la niña— ¿Por qué no estás en casa? ¿Cuál es la razón de tu ausencia por años?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia— decretó en tono solemne, lo último que deseaba era involucrarla en su misión de vida y arriesgar su seguridad.

— ¡Eres de lo peor!— Sarada salió corriendo de la casa, dejándolo con una terrible culpabilidad en el pecho.

— Deberías tener más delicadeza— acusó el Haruno.

— Mientras menos sepa, mejor— dijo.

— Entiendo que no quieres involucrarla, pero es tu primer encuentro con ella después de años y le sales con eso. Tú de verdad nunca cambiarás— se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ya cállate, idiota— gruñó entre dientes— Vengo de tener un encuentro con unos tipos con sharingan, llego a mi casa y está destruida, mi esposa en el hospital. Enloquecí con la idea de que esas personas le hicieran daño, la verdad no estoy de humor para tus juegos.

— Pero debes estarlo para aclarar las cosas con tu hija— aseveró.

— Iré a buscarla, ella está en peligro con esos sujetos rondando por aquí.

— Y más ahora que en sus ojos aparecieron el Sharingan— el Haruno siempre temió ese día, él conocía todos los peligros que ella correría el día que sus ojos cambiaran por su línea de sangre.

Sasuke salió y trató de seguir el rastro de chakra de su hija, pero pronto se dio cuenta que un presencia maligna iba directamente a atacarla. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, en ese instante sus ojos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para moverse entre las dimensiones.

Sarada estaba indefensa, ella lloraba sobre una roca, abrazando sus piernas. Justo cuando el hombre que se atrevió usar el nombre de su familia estaba por llegar a ella...

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija, Shannaroo!— Sakura cayó sobre el sujeto y lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado en su sitio de la impresión, se supone que hace menos de media hora él la había visto desmayada en una cama de hospital y ahora, había derribado al enemigo de un solo golpe.

— **¡Mamá!** —gritó Sarada asombrada.

— Si le hizo eso a ese sujeto que trataba de dañarla, ¿Cómo crees que te irá a ti cuando sepa que no tuviste nada de tacto con tu hija?— Sakumo le habló a esta espaldas con burla. El Uchiha se estremeció al imaginarlo.

La pelea con esos Uchiha falsos no duró mucho, el pelinegro se sorprendió de ver lo fuertes que eran sus mujeres. Lo demás, lo dejó en manos de Naruto, él y un escuadrón se encargarían personalmente de encontrar la guarida de esos sujetos y hacerlos entrar en razón, típico de Naruto.

Después de haber relatado todo lo que pasó, siendo el punto de encuentro el departamento del pelirrosa, él les había dado un espacio a la familia Uchiha para que hablaran con su hija.

— ¡Shannaroo! claro que eres completamente mi hija, niña idiota— bufó Sakura.

— Lo sé— sonrió avergonzada.

— Te pareces a mí en ese aspecto— dijo con una sonrisa tenue.

— Por cierto...— la pelirrosa pareció haber recordado algo importante— ¡Sakumo, ven acá, maldita sabandija!

— ¿Sí?— preguntó inocentemente, asomándose a la habitación con cautela— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?

— ¿Por qué diablos me ocultaste que había una fotografía del nacimiento de mi hija por tantos años?— reclamó.

— Porque es obvio— ella arqueó una ceja— Es una prueba irrefutable de que Uchiha es un cursi de mierda, pero como nadie iba a creerme, retraté las pruebas. A tu hija le encantaron.

— Hoy es el día, lo voy a matar— Sasuke se levantó del sofá con intensiones claras de saltar sobre su presa.

— Aquí no vas a matar a nadie, siéntate— ordenó.

Al Uchiha no le quedó de otra más que obedecer a su esposa.

— Quien lo va a matar va a ser otra persona— su expresión se tornó sombría, comenzó a tronarse los puños mientras se acercaba a él con lentitud.

— Piénsalo bien, tener esas fotos para ti será una buena ofrenda de paz— trató de negociar con ella, sin resultado alguno.

Parece ser que ese día, otra casa iba a ser destruida por los puños de Uchiha Sakura.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Debo decir que me encantó el final, esta fue mi idea desde el inicio. Cinco capítulos nada más, pero bueno, quizás algunos quisieran tener un poco más del simpático Sakumo. Jajajajajaja me encanta ese personaje. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad que estoy muy agradecida por todos ustedes.**

 **Pd: No habrá extras xD**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
